The present invention relates to swimming masks used for various purposes such as diving and particularly to swimming masks having an elastic skirt adapted to be kept in close contact with a wearer's facial surface with an improved fit.
Conventionally, swimming masks used for various purposes such as diving are widely known. For example, JP2003-265647A discloses a swimming mask including a lens frame holding a pair of lenses, an elastic skirt extending backward from the lens frame, a pair of buckles provided on both sides of the lens frame and a head strap arranged so as to be turned around in the respective buckles.